


My own ancient person

by anais_dakota



Category: LGBT - Fandom, Lesbians - Fandom, Vampires - Fandom, forbidden relationship - Fandom, lgbt+ - Fandom, student - Fandom, teacher - Fandom, teacher/student - Fandom, teacherxstudent - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adevnture, Adventure, ChickLit, Dark, F/F, Fantasy, Fiction, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Forbidden Romance, High School, Innocent, LGBT, LGBT+, Lesbian, Lesbians, Love, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Sweet, Teacher/Student, Vampires, g/g, gxg, mstery, secret, teacherxstudent, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anais_dakota/pseuds/anais_dakota
Summary: Petra Klein finds herself spending more time with her student Dakota Bellonna.Will everything turn out good for both? Is there something more about the girl?And why is no one worried about Dakota always spending time with her teacher? Read inside to find out!





	1. Characters and Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a roleplay. (slow burn)

Hello, I made this story with a friend.

Read below for information about the characters or skip to the next chapter to start reading :)

 

 

 

Dakota Minardi

-17 years old

-vampire

-long blond hair

-blue eyes

-very pale skin

-mostly wearing something black with a moon necklace,which limits her vampire powers

-shy and avoids people

 

 

Petra Klein

-25 years old

-curly brown hair

-brown eyes

-history teacher

-loves antique things

 


	2. Chapter 1

A girl with blond hair was hiding behind a large tree with her eyes closed, waiting for the lesson to begin. Finally, she could hear the bell ring. Hugging her bag tightly, the girl enters the building, relieved when the hallway was empty. Walking over to her locker, she quickly opened it and drank a red liquid from a bottle. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, the girl locks it and runs fast to a classroom.Standing in front of the door, she takes a deep breath and opens the door, looking at the floor, mumbling ''sorry Miss Klein...''.

 

Inside the teacher, a brown haired woman ignores her and continues to write on the board, while the girl quickly sits down, at an empty table, blushing because of the stares from the other students.She starts taking notes as the teacher speaks and concentrates on the words until the bell rings, signaling the end of the lesson. ''Dakota, please stay.'' the teacher says, gently smiling.

 

When the other students had left the room she walks over to her student. ''Why are you always late? I know standing up early is not easy, but maybe an alarm would help?'' The girl nods softly ''Okay, I'll try you.'' and stands up, walking out of the classroom with her notebook under one arm.

 

Stopping abruptly, Dakota stares at the people in the hallway. ''You don't really like people,d o you?'' a voice behind her asks, startling her and causing the notebook to fall down, revealing drawings. ''Oh, sorry. I did not mean to startle you...'' Petra Klein says and bends down to pick the notebook up, her curly hair brushing over Dakota's arm. Noticing the drawings she smiles ''Did you make them? They are pretty good...''

 

The older woman winks at her student ''Anyway Dakota...you should get going, otherwise, you'll be late for your next class.'' and walks to her office, letting the girl standing in the hallway, taking deep breaths. The smell of her female teacher made her nearly bite her... Shaking her head, she tried to ignore the thought and walked to her next classroom.

 

After what felt like an eternity to her, the bell finally rings, signaling the end of school. With a sight, she stands up and walks outside. The sun was incredibly exhausting, so the girl sat down under a tree and closed her eyes.

 


	3. Chapter 2

Opening her eyes again, Dakota blinked. It had already gone dark. Suddenly she heard her stomach growl and licked her dry lips. The doors of the school were already locked, so the girl had no chance to get the blood from her locker. Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt the vampire awaken, causing her to lose control over herself and making her change to her vampiric form. Spreading grey-feathered wings, Dakota flew high up in the air, following the delicious scent of her prey, not able to think normally in her current state.

With her blond hair slightly floating in the air, the girl arrived at her destination and looked through a window, seeing a person sitting on a couch, wrapped in a blanket and watching a movie. Gripping the windowsill tighter, the girl took a deep breath, fully enjoying the scent of her favourite teacher. Suddenly coming back to her senses, Dakota unconsciously changed back to her human form and lost grip of the windowsill, falling down to the ground with a small scream. Inside the woman looks up confused, listening closely.

When nothing could be heard, she turned her head back to the TV. Meanwhile, Dakota's body hit the ground with a loud sound, knocking her out. After hearing the sound, Petra Klein stood up with a raised brow and turned the TV off. Grabbing a flashlight on her way out, she looked around curiously and took a sharp breath when she saw someone laying unmoving on the ground. Her worries only increased after she noticed who it was, making her run over to her student.

Switching her flashlight off, she placed it on the chest of the girl's chest and lifted her up carefully. After placing Dakota on the couch and moving a blanket over her body, she brushed a strand of hair out of her student's face, relieved when she felt her breathing faintly. Shaking her head softly, the older woman walked into her bedroom and slept in soon after.


	4. Chapter 3

When the girl opened her eyes again, she found herself laying in a black room laying on something soft.Letting her senses explore the room, Dakota lay unmoving until her thirst kicked in.She stood up and quickly hurried out of the front door, pleased to find a human near.Draining him, the vampire dropped him and quickly flew back, laying down on the sofa, not a second too late.The older woman peeked around a corner, already dressed in her teaching outfit-tight jeans and a blouse, relieved when she found her student awake.

She sat down and looked at the girl who smiled at her apologetically and said she was sorry if she had woken her up, she would walk around in her sleep sometimes.Petra simply smiled ''It was time for me to stand up anyway.How are you feeling?'' The younger woman replied she should not worry about her so much and stood up stretching.'' I can take you to school with me.''the woman said, grabbed her purse and walked towards her car.Dakota followed quickly and sat in the passenger seat.

The drive to school did not take long, both stayed silent until the building came into view. ''I don't want to be rude, but people could start talking if they see us arriving together..'' With a quick nod, the student got out of the car and walked the last part to school.Not bothering to feed again, the girl went straight to her classroom and sat at an empty table near the windows.

Taking her notebook out, the vampire started drawing, feeling strangely calmed by the sound of raindrops against the glass.

She had never been at school so early. '' At least I won't be late again...'' Dakota mumbled and stopped drawing the horns of maleficent as the bell rang.Closing the notebook with a quiet sound, the girl smiled at the sight of her favourite teacher entering the class.However, the smile disappeared fast as she recognised what the topic of this lesson was. Witches burning. Memories of the past floated in her mind, causing her to look out of the window, close to tears.

Mrs Klein noticed her favourite girl getting sadder and sadder with every word, but not knowing what to do about it, she decided to continue her lesson.

Images of burning bodies appeared in front of Dakota's eye and she started shaking lightly.'Humans are horrible, they only care about themselves.' Dakota thought with clenched fists. The pile of ashes from her family on the ground of the market and the cheer from people came to her mind and a tear rolled down her cheek, causing the girl to turn her head away.

Finally rescued by the bell, the young vampire kept sitting at the table, trying to get her emotions under control.The goddess-like scent of her teacher did not help. ''Dakota...what's wrong?'' the older woman asked, walking over to her student. ''You know you can talk with me don't you?'' she told the now heavily shaking girl, who was clearly struggling with holding her tears back.

Not hesitating the older woman took the surprised girl in her arms, feeling she and the girl grew a bit closer.

Relaxing unconsciously in the embrace, Dakota hated herself for being so weak in front of a human.Taking a deep breath the wonderful scent of the teacher filled her lungs.Raspberry.

The vampire closed her eyes with a tiny smile, feeling calmed by the presence of the other person.

Shortly after that, the bell rang one more time signalling the beginning of the next lesson. ''If you want to talk, meet me at the spot after school where you left this morning.'' Mrs Klein said quietly and left for her next class, but not without looking back at the student.

Not bothering to go to another lesson, the vampire walked out of school and to the place, where she sat on the ground in the pouring rain and waited.Â 


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter >.< Hope everyone likes this one! Add this story (and maybe check out my other stories..?) to your library or to one of your reading lists to get notified once I post a new chapter! The next chapter will be written in Petra Klein's POV! Please don't forget to vote for this story, it would mean a lot! *hugs*

After hours of sitting in the rain, which dropped down my body like a waterfall, I heard a car come closer and smiled as a scent of mint filled my nose.The car stopped in front of me and the passenger door opened, revealing the concerned face of my favourite teacher ''Dakota,you're soaking wet...''

''Don't worry, I can walk to your house.'' I tell her as I stand up, obviously planning on flying to her house.She hesitates for a moment but then tells me to get into the car and turns the seat heating on.The warmth slowly spreads through my body and I lean back in the seat, observing her driving.

We arrive at her house sooner than I like and she unlocks the door for us, quickly leading me to the bathroom.Without any other words, she leaves me in the room to strip out of my clothes.I toss them into a corner and sit on the ground only wearing my underwear and wait for her to come back with dry clothes for me while looking around in the room.The walls were painted in a golden colour with some blue parts at the bottom and next to the sink stood a big plant, which looked like a palm tree.

A knock on the door stopped my observations and I quietly tell her to come in.Her cheeks flush slightly as she hands me the dry clothes and leaves after telling me that I could use her stuff in the drawers.Curiously opening the wooden drawer and scanning the various flavoured bottles with wide eyes, I let them rest on a pair of elegantly formed bottles in the back.

While taking them out, choosenI find the shampoo she must have used today. 'Little Mint' is printed in black letters on the white bottle.Turning my attention back to the two bottles chosen, noticing a peachy smell coming from them.

Starting the shower and placing the bottles on a small table, I let out a quiet moan as the warm water hits my skin.Soon a smell of peaches fills the air, reminding me of summer.With a smile on my face, I step out of the shower and wrap myself in a towel, then lift the clothes up, carefully examining them.An oversized purple long sleeved shirt, fuzzy socks, underwear and black leggings.Everything besides the bra, which was too small, fit well.

Unlocking the bathroom door and searching for my teacher, who I finally find in the living room, where she is preparing everything for a movie. ''Thank you for the clothes Mrs Klein.'' I say, making her lift her head and smile. ''...I thought we could watch a movie?'' the older woman says, sounding unsure as she points to a box full of DVDs.

Kneeling down to inspect the box, I soon find something that captures my interest.At the front is a woman with high cheekbones,pale-almost white skin and piercing green eyes. ''Oh you've found Maleficent?'' I hear the unusual smooth voice, I can't get enough of, asking behind me.

Nodding, I hand her the DVD and then sit down on the couch, I spent the night on.Soon I find myself sitting under a blanket with my favourite teacher, our shoulders touching.With every breath, her heavenly scent mixed with my peachy smell filled my nose, making it incredibly hard to concentrate on the movie.The story was good, but I could feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep as the movie came closer to the end.

Everything around me was black and I could feel the fabric of the sofa under me.Sitting up and instantly noticing the lack of warmth, I stood up and was already out of the house as the hunger kicked in.Walking through the neighbourhood and finding no prey made me return to her house earlier than I thought.As I entered the livingroom, I heard a familiar voice behind me mumble ''....Dakota?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept this chapter a bit shorter, after all I have to keep you interested :)   
> Again, my english is completely self-taught and I started learning it 4 years ago.  
> Hope you'll read the next chapter >.<


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petra POV

She turned around after I said her name and scanned me up and down. "Since we're both awake, do you want to play a game?" Dakota asks me.For a moment I thought there was something flashing behind her eyes.'She's a student, get yourself together Petra!'

"I don't own any board games, sorry." I tell the girl and feel myself getting irritated as she smiles at me.'If she wasn't talking about board games, what kind of games was she talking about?'  
Less than a second later my question got answered: "Let's play truth or dare!"

This caught my interest, it might be my only chance to find something out about my student.I walked over to a cabinet and opened it, taking two glasses and one of the alcohol bottles with a lightly pinkish liquid in it out and then place everything on a table.  
  
  


"Well...who should start?" I ask, suddenly feeling nervous.Dakota seems to feel the same way because she chooses to start with the truth. "Okay, first the rules.If someone does not want to answer a question, they will have to drink their glass.Your question is: why are you such a loner?"  
  
  


Dakota almost seems relieved by the question. "I guess people make me nervous and that's the reason why I avoid them and they avoid me.Your turn!"  
I smile at her answer "I'll take truth too." and leant forward, curious about what my student would ask me.  
  
  


"Why did you become a teacher for history?" Hm..seems like we're starting with casual questions.Looking around the dimly lighted room, I reply slowly "Everything repeats itself, this is the reason why history interests me so much...don't know how to explain it better."  
Dakota seemed to have knowledge about what I was talking as her eyes glide over the furniture in the living room."I'll take the truth." she tells me after a while, seeming to be careful about this game and the alcohol involved.  
  
  


Finally I had the chance to ask her what I was craving to know.  
"You have spent the past nights here.Why is no one worried about you or searching for you?"  
Sadness flashes over her face and she quickly hides it behind her usual mask, making me feel a bit guilty for asking the question.  
"I live alone..didn't you read my school folder?" It actually made sense...even though it was unusual "No I didn't look into it, maybe I will do it in the following week. My next choice is dare!"  
Dakota smirks. "Show me the photos you have on your phone."  
  
  


My instincts almost instantly tell me that there is more to this dare, but I don't want to give up yet.With an uneasy feeling I stand up to get my phone, going through the gallery in my head.There shouldn't be something bad on it since I was always very careful with my phone, after all it was easy to loose.  
  
  


As soon as I got back to the sofa, my students scoots closer and places her chin on my shoulder.  
I start scrolling through the many photos of me and my family, my dog back at home, places I had visited or funny pictures I had found on the internet.  
When we reach the end, she retreats her head with a disappointed expression.  
"My next choice is dare." the girl tells me suddenly and catches me off guard.  
"Well..I dare you to take a shot." is my reply before laughing "no seriously that would be unfair...you have to take something off, let's say for 15 minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the rest on wattpad >.< anais-dakota

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this story on wattpad too.Merci!


End file.
